mudanças da vida
by Noel Fair
Summary: a vida pode ser desagradavel, mas pode aparecer alguem que a faça mudar
1. Chapter 1

Oi!!

Esta é a minha 1ª fic.

É apenas uma pequena introdução ao que será a fic.

Apenas um começo.

Espero que gostem

**-----------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------**

**1- O passado**

Para quê mudar a nossa vida se ela muda para pior? Este era o pensamento de Anna. Sempre sem amigos, sempre sozinha. Sempre que ela tentava mudar a sua vida tudo corria mal. Todas as noites ela pedia aos anjos para a ajudarem, pois ela não queria se sentir assim nunca mais. Mas que acontecia? Nada, simplesmente nada. Passou assim metade da sua vida. Sempre na esperança que todos mudassem de ideia e a vissem de outro modo, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Ela chorava e chorava, todas as noites, nas mais frias em sua cama desesperada por uma vida melhor, e nas noites quentes de verão na varanda do seu quarto, quanto todos dormiam, ela levantava-se e ia pedir à lua que a ajudasse, mas nunca acontecia nada. Noites e dias se passam, a vida corre. Quem foi que um dia disse: vive cada segundo como se fosse o ultimo. Pois esse não podia ser a maneira de viver, viver no sofrimento, na escuridão. Ela perguntava-se que mal tinha feito para estar a pagar tamanho castigo, porque é que ele a tratava tão mal?

A frase da sua vida era: eu quero ser feliz. Mas sempre que ela tentava, fracassava. Por isso, só havia uma solução. Acabar com tudo!

**Continua...**

**-------------------------------------------//----------------------------------------------**

Espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigado aqueles que leram

O 1º capitulo sairá em breve (espero eu) já que ele está quase acabado...

Fiquem bem...

bjO


	2. Asakura Yoh

Oi!

Aqui está o 2º Capitulo.

Espero que gostem .

"..." – pensamentos das personagens

-... – fala da personagem

**----------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------**

**2- Asakura Yoh**

Era isso mesmo! Acabar com tudo! A vida não faz sentido se não temos ninguém para nos amar.

Anna Saiu de casa. Resolveu ir até ao lago, o local onde ia para pensar na vida. Pensou na melhor maneira de acabar com ela, acabar com a sua vida, já que nada mudaria. Olhou as águas calmas do lago "aqui seria uma boa maneira de acabar com ela. Assim pensaram que me afoguei, um acidente e não um suicídio." E com este pensamento tirou a roupa, ficando de roupa interior, e entrou no lago.

Alcançou o centro do lado, o lugar mais fundo do lado. Mergulhou. Não sabe ao certo quanto tempo passou debaixo de água. Apenas chegou um momento em que as coisas começaram a desaparecer, e ai ela soube, estava a morrer.

Não desesperou, afinal era aquilo que ela queria certo? Acabar com tudo. Fechou os olhos e perdeu os sentidos.

--/-- 4 dias depois --/--

Anna abriu os olhos. Onde diabos estava?

Olhou à volta. Um quarto de hospital.

- Raios, num hospital... Será que nada na minha vida dá certo? – Comentou consigo mesma.

- Querias ter morrido ali? – Alguém na sala falou.

Anna virou um pouco a cabeça para encontrar a pessoa que falara.

- Quem és tu? – Ela perguntou.

- Yoh... Asakura Yoh. E tu?

- Anna.

- Anna...?

- Simplesmente Anna.

- Muito bem simplesmente Anna, prazer em conhecer-te!

Anna ignorou-o.

- De nada. – Disse ele de repente

- Como?

- De nada. – Disse dando um sorriso.

- Eu não te agradeci de nada!

- Exacto. Vamos fingir que agradeces-te por ter salvo a tua vida. – Disse ele olhando para ela sorridente.

Anna suspirou. Quem era ele para ter salvo a sua vida? Porquê aparecer agora? Anna olho-o. Ele estava coberto por uma manta.

- Porque estás aqui? Já cá não fazes falta. – Disse Anna fria.

- Bem... eu apenas queria saber se estavas bem quando acordasses. Estou neste quarto à 4 dias.

- 4 dias? Passou assim tanto tempo? – Anna pergunta incrédula.

- é... e eu sempre estive aqui ao teu lado, sempre à espera que tu acordasses.

- Porquê?

- Senti que devia. – Sorri para ela. – Apenas melhora. Queres comer ou beber algo?

- Leite seria óptimo.

- Vou buscar. Venho já. – Dizendo isto sai da sala.

Anna estava surpreendida. Será que suas preces tinham sido ouvidas? Anna sorriu como há anos não fazia. "Será desta que vou ter um amigo?"

Antes que Yoh chegasse Anna adormeceu. Um sonho lindo, onde aparecia aquele que ela acreditava ser um novo amigo.

**----------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------**

**Tão? Tão a gostar? P**

**Espero que sim**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Se tiverem perguntas ou alguma dúvida perguntem! **

**Fiquem bem!**

**bjO**


	3. viver juntos?

Oi!!

Aqui está o outro capítulo.

Desculpem pela demora!

**--------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------**

**3- Viver juntos?**

Yoh chegou ao quarto e olhou para Anna, notando-a dormir.

- Ela parece um anjo... – diz sorrindo.

Põe a caneca de leite em cima de uma mesinha que estava ao lado dela e senta-se continuando a olhar para ela.

- Acho que dormirei um pouco, agora que sei que ela está bem... – feicha os olhos e pouco depois adormece.

------//Dia seguinte//------

Anna abre os olhos e olha-o...

- Quando sairei daqui? – Pergunta a si própria.

- Hoje mesmo. – Diz o médico entrando na sala.

- Ainda bem... – Anna diz baixinho.

- Vou deixa-la a sós com o seu noivo e assim que estiver arranjada dirija-se à recepção.

- Mas ele n...

- Obrigada. – Diz Yoh com o seu habitual sorriso.

O médico sorri e sai do quarto.

- Gomen...

- Porquê? – Pergunta Anna olhando-o.

- Por eu ter dito que era teu noivo... é que... se não o tivesse feito... não poderia estar aqui... contigo...

- Não faz mal... podes deixar-me sozinha para me vestir?

- Sim... (sai)

Anna levanta-se e vai arranjar-se. "Noivo? Mas afinal quem é ele? Que me quer ele?", e com este pensamento sai do quarto.

- estou... pronta.

- Vamos?

- vamos... onde?

- bem... – coça a cabeça. – bem... tens para onde ir?

- não...

- óptimo... – sorri.

- Óptimo?

- sim... assim vens para a minha. É bem grande... cabemos lá os dois! – Olha-a e sorri.

- E os teus pais?

- Eu não vivo com eles. – Começa a andar em direcção à recepção.

- És um pouco sozinho... – diz ela acompanhando-o.

- é... eu não tenho muitos amigos...

- Por veres espíritos?

Yoh para por um momento e olha-a.

- Como sabes?

- Tens um espírito ao teu lado. Está contigo desde que te vi...

- é... parece... que temos muito em comum...

- Quem sabe...

Depois de irem à recepção saem do hospital e seguem para casa. Durante o trajecto Anna pensava em tudo o que sabia daquele rapaz.

**----------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------**

**Oi!!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Obrigado aos que comentaram e que leram sem comentar. É por vocês que escrevo. Sei que muitos não são daqui de Portugal, mas sim do Brasil, por isso agradeço por lerem na mesma. São muito simpáticos!!**

**Quanto à fic... pois... que irá acontecer agora? XD**

**Tem de ler para descobrir!! P**

**Volto em breve!!**

**bjOs**


End file.
